


Sooner or Later

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheating, Eleanor is clueless, Frottage, Harry is 19, I just realized I forgot the other boys, Jay and Anne know things, Louis and Eleanor are siblings, Louis singing a Taylor Swift song, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Harry, Underage Kissing, louis is 15, underdeveloped soulbond due to Louis being underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis suspected he might have a little crush. It was harmless enough. It wasn't as if he were any sort of threat to his sister's relationship with Harry, was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Had a tiny accident last month, nothing serious, but it stopped me from writing, which drove me bonkers.
> 
> I found this in my WIP folder, it was done and just needed editing so I decided to post it.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> P.S. Happy New Year!!

Fourteen year old Louis Tomlinson chewed his biscuit slowly, trying to hear over their ancient air conditioner as his mum talked to his older sister on the phone.  
  
“Eleanor,” Jay sighed tiredly into the receiver, “be careful. It's dangerous to date someone who isn't your Bonded.”  
  
Louis watched his mother's exhausted facial expressions; drawing patterns on the floor with his toes absentmindedly.

“I know you are. I know you can, but I still worry. What if his or your Bonded comes along a year or two down the road? Do you realize how painful that is? It's not something anyone can fight, Eleanor. You say you can now, but when you see them, your world stops and restarts for them, and theirs for you. It's like holding your breath. You can only do it for so long before you finally give in, there's no way around it.”  
  
Jay pinched the bridge of her nose delicately. “I understand. I'm just telling you facts. Of course we'd be thrilled to meet him. Love you too, poppet.” She hung up with a click.  
  
“What's wrong, mum?” Louis asked, turning toward her on his chair.  
  
“Your sister is in love.”  
  
“That's a good thing, though, isn't it?”  
  
“Of course. All love is beautiful. It's just...” She walked closer to pet his hair and Louis leaned into her hand. “It's risky to fall in love with someone who isn't yours. This boy is not her Bonded. Which means if they allow themselves to get in too deep, and either of their Bonded's should come along, it would destroy not one, but three people. I've seen it happen. And there's no way around it. The Bond demands that the two destined for each other are faithful, demands they're together. The brain may be strong, but it's no match for the two souls that will intertwine on sight, and the rush of adoration and love you feel when that person enters your life. I'm just worried.”  
  
Louis smiled up at her. “If it helps, I promise to wait for my Bonded.”  
  
Jay leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “You might not have to wait too long, sixteen is the youngest one can recognize their Bonded.”  
  
“What if my Bonded is already sixteen?”  
  
“They won't sense anything from you until you've reached sixteen.”  
  
Louis frowned playfully. “Welp, there go my hopes of marrying Taylor Swift before I'm 15.”  
  
Jay laughed and hugged him tightly. She had a feeling her son's Bonded would find him sooner rather than later.  
  
-:-

“Alvin!” Louis hissed, eyes scanning the floor as he made his way down the hallway. “Bloody rat!”

His mum had warned him about how sneaky pet rats were but he hadn't listened and let Alvin out of his cage for a run 'cause he'd felt bad for him. He regretted it now that Alvin had run _away._  
  
“They're here!” Jay called from the bottom of the stairs where she had been waiting for Eleanor and her boyfriend to arrive.  
  
“Fuck.” Louis spun around when he heard a squeak and saw Alvin's tail disappearing into the guestroom. Of course. Just as he began chasing after the rat he skidded to a stop, hearing Eleanor and his mum's voices, followed by a male voice. Louis knew he should be down there but, he needed to find Alvin. His mum would kill him if she knew he'd let him escape. Especially if he crawled on El or her boyfriend in the middle of the night.

Louis dropped to the floor, wincing as his bare knees hit the hardwood. Pressing his cheek to the floor, he looked under the dresser. Nothing. Suddenly, he heard another squeak coming from under the bed and crawled halfway underneath, reaching for his fucktard rat. He kind of wished they had a cat, or a terrier. “Got ya!”

“Honestly, I don't mind!” The male voice came again, this time from the top of the stairs. Louis' eyes widened. Why the bloody shit was El's boyfriend coming up here!? Shouldn't he be in the kitchen by now or something?

Hearing rustling and footsteps in the hall, Louis pushed himself further under the bed where he watched a pair of brown boots walk into the room and place two bags on the floor in the corner. Who the fuck wore boots in August?!

Louis' jumped, bumping his head, startled as Alvin crawled into his shirt. “Ouch!”

“What the-” the deep voice sounded startled as well and Louis froze as the guy got down on his knees to look under the bed. He stared unblinkingly through his bangs as a curly head came into view.  
  
“...You must be Louis.”   
  
Louis nodded, reaching into his t-shirt to pull Alvin out before crawling out from under the bed. The guy offered a hand to help him up but Louis handed him the rat instead. “I must.”  
  
Harry examined the rat in confusion and looked down at the boy pushing himself into an upright position. “I think this is the strangest introduction I've ever experienced.”  
  
“Sorry 'bout that,” Louis cleared his throat, wanting to straighten his shorts but also not wanting to pick a wedgie five seconds after meeting this guy. “Um... that's Alvin. He escaped. Please don't tell-”  
  
Harry laughed. “No worries, kid.”  
  
Blue eyes snapped up to meet the taller boy's green one's. “Not a kid,” he snipped.

Harry held his hands up, fucking sneaky rat and all. “Okay. Um...” He held a hand out but realized he was still holding Alvin and switched the rat to his left hand before holding out his right again. “I'm Harry, Eleanor's boyfriend.”

Amused, Louis accepted the hand this time, shuddering a little when a strange tingle ran up his arm. “Good to meet you, Harry.” When he looked up, Harry was slightly confused again.  
  
“Sooo... you and El aren't-”  
  
“Bonded? Nope. I never liked the idea that I don't have a choice in who I end up with, El doesn't either.”  
  
Louis smiled, taking Alvin back from Harry. “Oh, I think it's quite romantic, and comforting, knowing there's someone out there just for you.”  
  
“To some, maybe. But I like to think I'm a whole person. This whole 'missing piece' thing is bull.”  
  
Louis walked toward the door and Harry followed without thinking, his eyes wandering to places they had no business looking.

“I never thought of it that way, I suppose,” Louis hummed quietly, “I never saw it as 'I need to meet that person before I'm complete.'” They stopped in front of Louis' room and he walked over to Alvin's cage, placing the rat inside. Harry waited for him, leaning against the door frame.  
  
“How do you see it?”  
  
Louis' brows knitted together. He never imagined he'd be having such a personal conversation with someone he just met. “Well,” he turned to face Harry again. “I see it as two people's souls knitting together. Making each other stronger.”  
  
Harry nodded. “But wouldn't you rather know the person you're with loves you because they want to, not because they have to?”  
  
Louis stared at Harry for a moment, feeling inexplicable anger. It made sense. Of course it did. But that didn't mean he agreed. Before he could answer, El called Harry from downstairs and Louis walked down with him.

They walked into the kitchen where the two women were sitting at the table and Louis smirked at his sister. “You didn't tell us your boy was such a cynic, El.”

“Oi!” Harry called, flicking the back of his head and dropping into the seat next to him instead of the one next to Eleanor without a second thought. Both Jay and Eleanor raised their eyebrows.  
  
“I see you've met my menace of a brother.”  
  
Harry side-eyed the boy. “He was under our bed... looking for _something_.”  
  
Louis glared. “Eleanor's taste in men, obviously.”  
  
“Is he always this delightful?” Harry asked, looking at Eleanor as he stirred cream and sugar into his tea, making Louis wrinkle his nose.  
  
“Only to people who muck up perfectly good tea with that rubbish,” he waved a hand at Harry's cup.  
  
Eleanor was smiling widely at them now. “He's sassing you already, Harry. Guess that means you're part of the family.”  
  
Harry smiled back, revealing a set of dimples that had Louis mesmerized for a moment.  
  
No one noticed Jay looking worriedly between the two boys who were acting as if they had known each other for years. It wasn't like her son to just warm up to strangers so quickly. Perhaps it was because Harry gave what he got and didn't speak to Louis as if he were a child. She refused to consider other possibilities. There was no point in entertaining the impossible, after all.  
  
-:-

“What would you do?” Louis asked Harry that Sunday as they sat on the sofa in front of the telly. Jay and Eleanor were having a girl's day, leaving them to their own devices.

“Do?”  
  
Louis nodded, resting his chin on his knees. “What would you do if you suddenly met _them_ tomorrow?”  
  
“You mean my _mate?_  " Harry shrugged, "I'd calmly explain that I was in a relationship and that I have no intentions of being ruled by some ridiculous preordained destiny.”  
  
“Hmm.” Louis thought about it for a moment, remembering what his mother had told him about it. “What if you couldn't? They say resisting the pull to your Bonded is like holding your breath. You can only last so long before the need to breathe again becomes too much.”  
  
Harry pushed his hair back and looked over at him, green eyes full of sincerity. “Then I guess I'd drown. At least it would be of my own choosing.”  
  
“It's not only yourself you have to consider, you know. What if-”  
  
“Why is that, Louis?” Harry asked, “I don't know this person, I don't owe them anything. Not a glance, a 'hello' and certainly not my love. I decide who I give my heart to, and I have. She's wonderful and I'll be damned if I let what we have be taken away.”

“My mum knew a man like you. His Bonded was another man and because of that he refused to let them be together. Eventually the desire for his Bonded drove him insane.”

“That doesn't tell you something?” Harry shook his head. “The whole thing is completely fucked up and I truly, with all my heart wish it didn't exist.”  
  
“Ordinary love can go just as wrong, do you also wish it didn't exist?”  
  
Harry sighed loudly and dropped his head on the back of the sofa. “At least there's a choice.”  
  
“I don't think you can decide who you love. I believe you can force yourself into believing you love someone, tricking yourself into thinking that love is genuine. If something doesn't come naturally, doesn't that tell you something? It's not real.”  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment. “You're smart for a fourteen year old.”

Scoffing, Louis whacked Harry in the face with a cushion. “You're dumb for a nineteen year old.”

“Brat,” Harry growled playfully, prying the cushion from the smaller boy's hands to dig his fingers into Louis' sides, making him scream and squeal.

“Stop!” Louis shouted. “Ice cream!”

“What?” Harry laughed.  
  
“This movie, it's missing ice cream.”  
  
“You're just trying to talk your way out of being tickled to death.”  
  
Louis' nose twitched and crinkled. “Possibly.” he blinked up at the older boy. “Is it working?”  
  
Harry side-eyed him. “Possibly.”  
  
“Yay!” Louis crawled out from under Harry and ran into the kitchen, digging the triple chocolate fudge tub of ice cream out of the freezer and grabbing two spoons before quickly making his way back and leaping over the back of the sofa, landing next to Harry and handing him a spoon.  
  
“So,” Harry hummed as he dug his spoon in, “this is how you've lived this long.”  
  
Louis wiggled his brows up and down and took a huge mouthful of ice cream, letting it dissolve on his tongue so as not to get brain freeze.  
  
Between the two of them they polished off what was left in the container and Louis decided it would be prudent to chuck the container before mum and Eleanor got home. She would rip him a new one for eating so much junk.

After getting rid of the container he came back to find Harry slumped over face first on the sofa, hogging the entire space. “Harry.” he poked the older boy's back. “Harold.”

“Shh. Let me enjoy my chocolate coma.”  
  
“Well at least budge over.”  
  
Harry muttered something that was smothered in the cushions but Louis heard a definite “Nope.”  
  
“Fine.” Louis climbed on top of the older boy, sitting on the backs of his thighs and digging the remote out from under his stomach before hitting Play. Twenty minutes later, Louis found his eyelids getting heavy as well and slowly but surely he slid sideways until his head was resting in the space between Harry's shoulder blades.  
  
Harry woke a few minutes later. “Lou.” he wriggled. When the boy didn't move he sighed. “You're crushing my spinal cord. Louis.”

When it was clear the boy wasn't going to wake any time soon, Harry rolled slightly until the smaller boy slipped into the space between his body and the back of the sofa. He then rolled himself tiredly onto his back, tucking Louis' head under his chin and falling back to sleep, vaguely registering that he'd never felt more comfortable and at peace before.

As Louis gradually faded back into consciousness, he became aware of two things. One, he was more comfortable than he had ever been in his life, and two, someone was laughing at him. Slowly, he opened one eye then the other and saw his mum and sister standing a few feet away laughing and taking pictures on their phones. That was when he realized his pillow was moving.

Louis glared at them and lifted his head slowly to see Harry's sleeping face an inch from his own. A wave of warmth crashed through him like nothing he'd ever felt before but he ignored it in favour of appearing grumpy.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Louis asked the two women flatly. They burst into giggles. Again, neither Louis nor Eleanor noticed the worry creasing their mother's eyes even as she laughed. He poked Harry's cheek. “Harry.”

The older boy swatted at his hand and Louis rolled his eyes, sitting up on Harry's thighs. When the sleeping boy didn't notice the added weight, Louis slapped Harry's cheek. “Wake up!”  
  
This time Harry jerked awake, his hands going straight for Louis. The younger boy yelped and hopped off the couch, running into the kitchen with Harry hot on his heels.

“You brat!”

Eleanor watched in amusement as her boyfriend chased her brother around the kitchen table only to catch him in a matter of seconds and wrap his arms around him from behind. Louis screeched, kicking and laughing. “Help me mummy!”  
  
Jay raised her hands. “Sorry son. You're Harry's.”

-:-

By the time Eleanor and Harry left Louis had gained a new best friend and a promise from Harry that he'd keep in touch as often as possible, earning a fond eye roll from Eleanor.

-:-

Louis cried when Eleanor informed them that she and Harry would be staying with Harry's mother for Christmas. Though he didn't understand why, the thought of not seeing Harry bothered him more than that of not seeing his sister. 

-:-  
  
It was his fifteenth Birthday and Louis was more than a little agitated during his mum's Christmas party. He'd managed to stop her from making everyone sing Happy Birthday to him like she did every year, but just _barely_.

By 6PM Louis was hiding upstairs, fiddling with his laptop and wishing he could Skype Harry, or at the very least talk to him over the phone. He didn't understand the need to hear Harry's voice or the fact that he constantly thought of Harry. He just.. didn't get it. Although, Louis suspected he might have a little crush. It was harmless enough. It wasn't as if he were any sort of _threat_ to his sister's relationship with Harry, was it? He would probably grow out of it in time, but for now... he just wanted to see Harry. The need had been nagging at him since he woke up that morning, making him a bit irritable and short. 

Louis flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, pondering whatever came into his mind, from that girl Hannah down the street, to whether or not he would meet his Bonded sooner or later, to deciding he needed a haircut after randomly remembering Stan telling him he looked like a twink... whatever that was. He supposed he had grown it out a lot since the summer when it had looked like a blind gardener had attacked it with hedge clippers. Stan's fault, it was _always_ Stan's fault. The fathead had gone and spat a wad of gum in it in May and there was only so much that could be done.

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the doorbell ring or his mother's surprised voice, or the floorboards in the hallway creaking.

“Why so glum, Birthday boy?”

The deep voice shocked Louis to his core, yet sent a wave of calm bliss pulsing throughout his body at the same time. Louis shot off the bed faster than he'd ever moved in his life and jumped into Harry's arms, wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist. Harry returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm, unconsciously letting out a sigh of relief once Louis was in his arms.

Louis allowed his legs to drop so he was standing once more and smiled up at Harry. He didn't know why it felt so... complete with the other boy here, all he knew was that he never wanted to let Harry out of his sight again. And it had only been five months since he'd last saw him.

“Well for starters, sharing a Birthday with someone way more important than you sucks.” Louis answered Harry's earlier question.

“Impossible!” Harry gasped theatrically. Then tipped Louis' face upwards. “No one's as important as Louis Tomlinson.”  
  
“Shut it!” Louis growled, elbowing Harry. “Not that I'm not thrilled at your visit... but, I thought you and El were going to your mum's?”  
  
“We are. Decided to stop on the way since she lives only an hour or so from here.”  
  
“That's close. I hope you guys can visit again before you leave.”  
  
“Definitely,” Harry stared down at him.

Louis stared back a moment before Harry visibly shook himself, passing it off as a long day. “Come downstairs, El and I brought you something.”

Louis blushed. “Oh, God. You didn't have to...”  
  
“Of course we did. Don't be silly.” Harry rolled his eyes, draping an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and leading him to the stairs.  
  
When they got to the kitchen Louis hugged Eleanor and blushed some more as he opened his present at Harry's rather insistent request. “Don't mind him,” Eleanor snorted, “he's been acting weird all day.”  
  
Jay's mind instantly flashed to Louis' irritable behaviour that day, adding yet another check mark to the growing list of signs. She looked at her daughter worriedly, this didn't bode well for her.  
  
Louis opened the box and nearly fell over when he saw a new iPhone. He'd wanted one for a while since his old one wasn't up to date but he'd never dared to ask or mention it to anyone knowing they were limited when it came to money. He knew instantly that it was Harry who'd picked it out for him and a sudden wave of emotion ran through him, nearly choking him up.

Louis threw himself at Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy's middle and squeezing. Harry squeezed back. “Figured it'd be easier for you to keep in touch with... El and I.”

“Thank you.” Louis whispered, hugging him for another few seconds before wrapping his arms around his sister as well.  
  
“We should probably get going,” Harry kissed Jay on the cheek, “We'll come back, the house is only an hour from here.”  
  
“Have some eggnog before you go, at least. It's a Christmas party after all.”  
  
Jay handed them each a cup and Louis leaned against Harry's side, suddenly feeling clingy at the mention of him leaving. Harry's arm slid around his waist absentmindedly as Jay and Eleanor made plans. The voices in the other room seemed to fade and Louis became almost drowsy with comfort. “I'd love to meet your mum sometime, too.”  
  
“You could come with us tonight.” Harry said suddenly, shocking Louis and causing a pause in Jay and Eleanor's conversation.

Harry looked up at Jay. “If it's alright. I'll drive him home tomorrow afternoon.”

Jay looked at a loss for words before nodding slowly. “Aunt Grace is staying the night to help prepare things in the morning, so if you want to go, it's alright with me as long as you're back for Christmas supper.”  
  
“I could... I could talk to my mum. I know she's already baked and has the turkey ready to put in the oven. Maybe we could just combine and eat there?”  
  
“That's a lovely idea,” Jay smiled. “I'd love to meet your family.”

Louis was excited as well as a little disappointed. There was no point in him going if they were all having dinner at Harry's tomorrow. “If we're going over there tomorrow, I guess I can stay here-”

“If you want, but...you can still come.” Harry shrugged. “We'll probably just sit around the fire place and catch up, maybe bake. You're welcome. Mum and I could always use an extra pair of hands.”  
  
Louis became excited again. “Eleanor doesn't know one end of a stove from another.” He snorted, earning a smack from his older sister.  
  
Harry gave him a little nudge. “Go pack your overnight bag, I'll text my mum and let her know you're coming with us.”  
  
“It's not too much trouble...?” Louis asked, suddenly a little unsure.  
  
“Not even a little.” Harry nudged him again. “Go.”  
  
Louis nodded happily and darted past them up the stairs.

-:-

Louis fidgeted in the backseat of the black Toyota Camry as Harry and Eleanor argued over radio stations until they hit a song that Louis liked, it was nearly over but he spoke up anyway. Eleanor snorted and went to switch the station but Harry batted her hand away, starting another squabble.

Louis wondered if they always fought this much. They'd seemed perfectly... _agreeable_ when they had visited during the summer. Rolling his eyes heavenwards he began to sing the new song that had started during the argument hoping to shut them up.

“ _So it goes  
__He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_

 _Takes me home  
Lights are off, he's taking off his coat  
I say _ _'_ _I heard that you been out and about with some other girl_ _'_ _  
Some other girl  
He says, _ _'_ _what you've heard it's true but I  
Can't stop thinking about you _ _'_ _and I  
I said _ _'_ _I've been there too a few times_ _'_ _  
  
Cause You got that James Dean  
_ _Da_ _y dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, _

_we come back every time.  
Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style!”_

Louis trailed off when he realized Harry and Eleanor are no longer arguing and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Didn't know you could sing,” Harry said, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

Louis snorted. “I can't.”  
  
“ Trust me,” Harry eyed him again. “ if y ou managed to make _that_ song sound good to me, you can.”

“Not a Swifty, then?”

“She gives him the creeps.” Eleanor cut in. “I had to get rid of a poster 'cause he said he couldn't sleep with her dead eyes looking at him.”  
  
Louis burst into a fit of giggles and went back to looking out the window, not noticing how often Harry's eyes lingered on his face in the mirror.

They pulled down a narrow road forty minutes later and Louis could see Christmas lights twinkling between the trees as they got closer to a house, no, a _mansion_. Louis smiled as he took in the gorgeous home decked out in white lights with a wreath on the door. He could feel the warmth radiating from it though he was still in the car and Louis decided he adored this house and wanted one just like it some day. A twinge of sadness came with that thought. He would never in a million years hope to be able to afford a home as grand as this. The sudden thought that Eleanor and Harry might some day live here with their children settled like a jagged, heavy rock in the pit of Louis' stomach.

“Louis?”  
  
Louis blinked, coming out of the thoughts he hadn't realized he'd slipped so far into. Something wet fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, what the hell was wrong with him? “Louis, love, what's wrong?”  
  
Starting at the endearment, Louis looked up at Harry who had opened the door to help him with his bag and shook his head, still slightly dazed. “Nothing. My eyes water in the cold.”  
  
Harry didn't seem to have noticed he'd called Louis 'love', however, he _did_ notice the lie. “You're in a warmed car.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Eleanor snapped, “he's always been a bit whiny on Christmas, ignore it. Louis,” she appeared at Harry's elbow and whacked Louis with her glove. “Come on.”  
She hissed a second later as Harry's hand closed around her wrist, squeezing until the glove fell from her fingers. “What the fuck!”

“Take your bag inside,” Harry instructed, dismissing her coldly. 

Eleanor stared at him in bewilderment for a moment then huffed, pulling away to get her bag from the trunk.  
  
Louis jumped when he felt a cold hand on his cheek and turned to Harry, looking up at him though his fringe. “ Shit. I'm sorry. I don't know what... El is right, ignore me. I get weirdly emotional sometimes.”  
  
“It's alright.” Harry soothed, “Here, hand me your bag.”  
  
“I can carry-”  
  
Harry pulled a face at him that left no room for argument and Louis handed it over with a sigh.  
  
Anne was on Harry the moment he walked through the door, wrapping him in a bear hug, kissing his lips and cheek before moving to Eleanor, who returned the kiss and smile warmly. Louis felt somewhat shy during the exchange, almost as if he were on the outside looking in; imposing where he wasn't meant to be. Harry seemed to pick up on this and turned, sliding an arm across his shoulders and tugging him to his side with almost protective assurance.

“And this is El's brother, Louis.” Harry said, his voice quieter, almost soft as he looked down at the shorter boy.

“Nice to meet you, Ma’am. Thank you for having me.” Louis greeted, unconsciously snuggling further into the warmth of Harry's side.

Anne blinked, her gaze flitting between her son and the small boy seemingly trying to disappear into his side, then to Eleanor who was busy unwinding her scarf. Curious.

“Lovely to meet you, too, Louis.” She hauled him into a hug as well, her eyes taking in the way Harry's arm stayed wrapped around Louis' back. “Welcome!” She said cheerfully, even as a strange feeling was telling her something, though she was unsure what. “Everyone take off your coats, change into your PJ's and then come downstairs for sweets! Harry, show Louis to his room.”

As Louis was lead through the house and up the stairs he got the feeling he never wanted to leave.

-:-

Louis washed his face in the bathroom connecting to his room and quickly changed into his favourite plaid pajama's, pulling on a pair of heavy, fuzzy socks before heading downstairs.  He quickly realized Harry and Eleanor were still in their room and didn't want to think about why. Following his nose to the kitchen where Anne was making up a tray, Louis walked timidly into the room. “Louis! Just in time, give me a hand?”  
  
“Absolutely,” he wandered to her side, suddenly feeling as comfortable as he would in his own home for reasons he couldn't begin to fathom. “Thank you for having me,” he said again, lifting the tray of sweets while Anne carried the tea.  
  
“No trouble at all sweetheart,” Anne paused, looking at him strangely for a moment , “you already feel like family.” She tilted her head, indicating he follow her.  
  
“I was actually thinking the same.” Louis followed her into the den where she placed the tray on the table in front of a gorgeously warm fireplace that warmed Louis to his very soul. “when I was looking around your home, I felt as if I never wanted to leave, if you don't mind me saying.”

“Of course I don't mind.” She waved a hand, “Finding people you feel at home with is rare at the best of times.” 

Anne handed him a cup of tea and a plate of assorted baked goods, causing his mouth to water. He'd always had a bit of a sweet tooth. He stood there for a moment, unsure if he was allowed to sit on the sofa with his treat. Like Harry, Anne read him like a book.

“Sit. I'm not one of those chase the kids around with a hoover mothers,” her eyes settled somewhere over Louis' shoulder as he sat on the fluffy sofa, “That's more my son's area.”

“I resent that,” Harry's voice came from behind him as he entered the room, picking up a tea cup and settling beside Louis, stretching his sweat pant covered legs out. “El's doing her hair or something.” he offered before either could ask and stole a tart from Louis' plate. 

“Get your own!” Louis squawked.  
  
Harry hummed as he tossed the tart in the air, catching it in his mouth and wiggling his eyebrows at Louis, “But yours taste so much better!”  
  
“Hooligan!”  
  
“Harry, actually.”  
  
Louis flicked Harry on the forehead before popping a piece of shortbread biscuit into his own mouth and moaning at the taste. He'd always loved anything to do with shortbread but these were heavenly. “Anne, these are the best I've ever tasted!”  
  
“Family recipe...” she said distractedly. Louis to looked up then, and noticed she was looking at Harry. Curious, Louis turned to look at him as well and jumped when he saw Harry was already looking at him, his eyes glued to Louis'... chin? Blushing, he reached up to wipe any crumbs he might have gotten on his face and took a sip of his tea. “I can give it to you, if you'd like?” she offered.

Louis' eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, “Oh! Yes please!”

Harry raised a brow at him. “You bake?”  
  
“Maybe,” Louis tipped his nose up in the air, “you don't know my life.”  
  
Harry smiled, continuing to stare at him, seemingly unaware that he was even doing it while Louis took another bite of biscuit. Feeling self-conscious, Louis handed Harry another tart hoping to distract him. Anything to get those green eyes that made his skin prick with heat and something he couldn't name off of him.  
  
Neither of them noticed Anne watching them, perplexed.

-:-

Eleanor joined them ten minutes later, apologizing for taking so long. Louis rolled his eyes as she plopped down next to Harry, cuddling into his side and politely refusing the sweets. Louis wasn't sure what it was, but every time she touched Harry, he felt the urge to get violent. He never allowed himself to examine his reactions too closely, something told him he wouldn't like what he found. Or maybe he would.

-:-

After a late night of talking and laughing and Harry opening his big mouth to tell Anne it was Louis' birthday, resulting in her putting a candle in a cupcake and then singing to him, Louis slept like a rock in the huge queen sized bed. The guestroom was lovely, all warm tones and plush rugs, the down blanket and feathered pillows having him asleep the moment his body hit the fluffy mattress.  
  
He was stirred the next morning by a hand on his hip.

Not shaking or jostling him to rouse him, just resting there, the heat of it seeping through his pajama bottoms. Louis felt the bed dipping behind him and knew it was Harry. He tried to keep his breathing even; feigning sleep to see what the older boy would do. Harry meant to wake him, surely. Perhaps he was just hesitating after a late night, knowing Louis would be tired. The hand moved slightly and Louis fought a shiver as Harry let his thumb brush against the exposed, sleep warmed skin just above the waistband. There was nothing he could do about the goosebumps that erupted across his back and belly, however.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Harry whispered lowly to himself.

Louis still caught it and fought back a whimper as Harry's thumb continued to work circles into the skin over his hip, slowly working his way to the dip of his waist. _What was Harry doing..._ Louis wondered. He refused to even consider the possibility that Harry might desire him the same way Louis had since he'd met the older boy. There was just no way. Curious of Harry's reaction again, he let out a tiny, drowsy moan and shifted slightly. The thumb paused and Louis took the opportunity to roll onto his belly, his shirt riding up around his ribs.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed again, his voice a ragged whisper.

The hand came back and this time his fingers trailed across every inch of exposed skin before resting flatly against Louis' lower back.

“ _What are you doing to me?_ ” Harry asked quietly. Again, more to himself than anything. Louis' heart pounded, could it be? Could Harry be feeling it too? He stayed still and quiet for Harry's sake, until finally, the hand ran up his back slowly before resting against his shoulder, shaking him slightly. 

“Louis,” Harry cooed, voice louder now that he was intending to wake Louis up. “It's Christmas morning, time to get up!”

Louis let out a petulant little moan, but otherwise didn't move.  
  
“Looouis. Mum's making her special Christmas breakfast, we should help.” Harry coaxed, still shaking him gently.

Feeling mischievous, Louis moaned again and rolled over, reaching for Harry and fisting his t-shirt, cuddling up to him and rubbing his face against his chest like a kitten. Harry ran his thumb over Louis' lips then and Louis felt something akin to triumph. Harry wanted him.

“God, am I in trouble.” Harry hissed quietly, caressing Louis' cheek softly, then louder. “It's time to wake up.”

Louis merely snuggled closer until his forehead bumped Harry's jaw. Harry breathed out a sigh, sounding almost pained before turning his head ever so slightly until his lips were at Louis' forehead. They trailed down the bridge of his nose and Louis had never been more grateful that he'd never been one to get morning breath as he was in that moment. He could feel Harry's breath on his face as his mouth paused barely an inch from his own before he felt pressure on his lips. Louis moaned, the feel of Harry's soft lips sending hot prickles over his skin until they pulled back. Louis slowly opened his eyes and Harry startled a moment, though never breaking eye contact.

Suddenly a hand slid into his hair, gripping tight and then Harry was licking into his mouth with deep hot stokes. Louis whimpered as he was rolled onto his back, Harry a heavy _welcome_ weight between his thighs as they kissed deeper and more urgent every second, as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Harry gripped the bared skin of his waist with one hand, keeping the other wound tightly in Louis' hair while Louis allowed his own hands to find purchase on Harry's hips, his nails digging in.

“Louis,” Harry panted into his mouth and Louis hummed, sucking Harry's plump bottom lip between his own, biting down lightly. Harry's hips bucked against his in response, making him whimper when Harry didn't stop. Before he could let out another moan Harry's mouth was covering his again, kissing him deep and wet, muffling both of their sounds as Harry continued to work his hips with purposeful thrusts.

Louis slid his hands over Harry's ass, pulling him closer, spreading his legs wider. The tingling in his groin turning into full blown fire, spreading from deep in his belly into his thighs and down to his very toes. Whimpering, Louis sucked Harry's tongue desperately and fought back the loud moans that wanted to slip free, suddenly wishing there was nothing between them, that they were skin on skin and that Harry was inside him-Louis squeezed his eyes closed as he came hard, spilling inside of his pajama pants. Harry pulled back from the kiss to bury his face against Louis' neck, licking and sucking at the skin as he reached his own completion with a muffled sob.

Louis slid his hands into Harry's mussed curls then, the panting older boy raised his head slowly and Louis tensed, expecting Harry to become suddenly cold, to brush off what just happened. Harry picked up on his worry and cupped his face, kissing Louis' forehead and nose, then his lips. Louis moaned, shifting against the mattress, his body relaxed and buzzing with aftershocks, his mind overrun with too many emotions to think properly.

“What if someone-”  
  
Harry kissed him quickly once, twice and then one more time before standing and tugging at the leg of his pants uncomfortably. “Clean up, breakfast is at ten.”  
  
Louis bit his lip and sat up, wincing at the cooling wetness in his pajamas as his feet hit the rug. Realizing his shirt was wet also, he pulled it over his head, rolling it and kneeling to put it in his overnight bag, pulling out the jeans and jumper he'd packed. He could feel Harry's eyes on him and resisted the shiver working its way through his body, finally giving in to it as Harry pressed against his back. “Harry...”  
  
“Why are you so goddamn tempting?” Harry whispered, trailing his lips over a bared shoulder and dragging his hands up to grip the tops of Louis' arms, pulling him tight against his chest. It was risky, Louis knew it, touching when anyone could walk in, but it didn't stop him from turning his head and allowing Harry to take his mouth in another kiss, from rocking his hips backwards.  
  
“Why are you?” he whispered back, whining when Harry's teeth dug into his skin before sucking a mark over his shoulder blade, no doubt having to bend to reach.  
  
“I'm gonna clean up,” Harry nipped at his shoulder, “we have great shower heads.”  
  
“Mmm. I'll test it out.”  
  
Harry kissed him on the lips once more, looking like he wanted anything but to leave but someone would come looking for them soon. “Go,” Harry pushed him playfully toward the bathroom. Louis moved in and kissed Harry one last time before darting out of reach and into the bathroom.  
  
Leaning against the door, Louis exhaled loudly. The reality of what had just happened crashing down on him and sending him into some kind of trance as he started the shower. The hot water sobered him a little and he let out a laugh. “What the fuck,” he whispered, shaking himself and reaching for the shampoo.

He paused to examine at the sleek brown bottle, eyeing the body wash as well. They were a far cry from the plain Dove shampoo and ivory soap his mum always bought. He turned the dark brown bottle in his hand to read the label of the shampoo: Argan oil. He read the body wash next: Amber vanilla. Both smelled lovely and reminded him of Harry though he was pretty sure Harry smelled like apples and something warm.

Louis stared at the bottle for another moment before pouring a bit into his hand and working it into his hair and then lathering up with the loofah as well, rinsing and getting out quickly. His nose twitched as he dried off. The scents were stronger than he was used to, not that it was bad, just different. Wiping the mirror, Louis went to work cleaning his teeth, almost choking when he realized he'd spent the entire shower reading shampoo bottles instead of focusing on what had just happened not fifteen minutes before. He realized then that if he thought about it, he would freak out. He had to keep it in the back of his mind until he was in the safety of his own bedroom. It had to have been a mistake, right? What would Harry want with him? Not the time, he reminded himself, opening the cupboard behind himself, finding a hair dryer. There was no way he was going downstairs looking like a drowned rat.

After fixing his hair, he managed to trip into his jeans and yank his favourite grey jumper on, not bothering with his shoes as he made his way downstairs, the smell of bacon making his belly pang. 

Eleanor and Anne were already in the kitchen, Anne making breakfast and El attempting to figure out the toaster. A wave of shame overcame Louis as he looked at his sister. He was despicable, yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret what had happened upstairs, no matter how hard he tried to badger it into himself that it was wrong. Eleanor put the toast on the island and took the stool on his left, her nose twitching. “You smell like a cupcake.”  
  
“Thanks...?” Louis tried not to think of his shower or the reason for it.  
  
“Coffee?” Anne asked, holding up a the pot and a cup.  
  
“Oh! Yes, thank you.” He automatically reached for the sugar and cream, fixing it the way he liked.  
  
“Spoiling perfectly good coffee with all that rubbish? Can't say I approve.”  
  
Louis jumped as Harry's voice came from behind him, the older boy side-eyeing him as he kissed his mum on the cheek and wished her a Happy Christmas before pouring himself a cup of coffee and sipping it black. Louis almost laughed at the irony. Almost. He was still a bit too shaken for merriment, though he nearly shattered his own cup when Harry leaned in to kiss Eleanor, though not on the lips. Louis' brows knitted together as Harry's lips grazed her cheek the way they had with Anne. Somehow, it made him feel both better and worse.

“Don't I get a kiss as well?” Louis asked, wanting to kick himself _in_ the mouth the second it left his mouth.  
  
Eleanor snorted while Harry's head tilted towards him, eyebrow raised as he walked around the island, leaning down to press his lips against Louis' temple. “Happy Christmas, Louis.” Harry said, inhaling and Louis was sure he was smelling his hair.

Louis shivered despite the warmth radiating through the house and cleared his throat, lifting his cup. “Happy Christmas, Harry.”

A loud clang startled everyone and Louis looked up to see Anne collecting pieces of a broken plate from the counter. “You alright, mum?” Harry asked, a slight quiver in his voice that unsettled Louis. If Harry was nervous, Louis was nervous.

“Yes, yes, left the plate too close to the stove.” She waved a towel at him and dropped the three pieces into the rubbish bin. “Eleanor? I hate to ask, but I seem to have run out of rosemary, could you possibly grab me some from the pantry? It's just under the staircase.”  
  
Eleanor put her cup down and nodded, oblivious to the tension that was suddenly filling the room and slipping off the stool. As she left the kitchen Anne came closer to the two boys, anger flickering over her features. Louis went stiff and so had Harry. But instead of shrinking in on himself the way Louis had in response to that anger, Harry stood straighter, turning to face her, placing himself between her and Louis in the process and reaching out to lay a hand on the counter, his arm in front of Louis as if to block Anne from getting any closer to him.

“Something wrong, mum?”  
  
Anne's face went from angry to confused as she took in her son's defensive body language, the glint in his eyes, the way his shoulders were squared as if waiting for an attack. She realized in that moment, even if Harry didn't on a conscious level, that he would use physical force against her if she tried to get to Louis. This realization stunned her for a moment as she observed them. The tension radiating from Louis' body was triggering Harry's reaction no doubt. She wondered if they understood the implications behind their reactions to one another, or if they were oblivious. It didn't seem like they knew anything. Anne knew her son, knew how he felt about Bonding, she also knew that Louis was only fifteen and concluded there was no way they could know. She made a mental note to speak with Jay later and ask if she'd noticed as well. She knew something had happened between the previous night and this morning, they were both... different with each other and she had planned to confront them about it. Now, she thought the better of it. Getting Louis upset didn't strike her as the wisest thing to do; waiting seemed like the best course of action right now.

“You forgot to wipe your boots last night,” she lied, “walked into a wet spot this morning.”

Louis released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He'd been sure Anne had known something, had seen something and was about to rip them both a new one. His body went lax with relief and Harry seemed to loosen as well, though the older boy didn't move right away, staying where he was until Anne gave him a funny look and went back to putting bangers into a pan.

“Sorry about that mum, I would have cleaned it up.” Harry said, moving around to the stool on Louis' right side and taking a sip from his blackened coffee, his other hand resting between Louis' shoulder blades. “Need some help?”  
  
Anne looked over her shoulder. “You're in charge of chopping.”  
  
Harry nodded and began moving around the island, pausing when Anne spoke again. “Louis, how are you in the kitchen?”  
  
“Uh... fairly decent. F orced myself to learn cause my mum works late a lot and El was busy with school so... yeah.” Louis babbled, still nervous. He bit the inside of his cheek. He had a habit of answering questions that weren't even asked when he was nervous. “ Sorry, what can I do?”  
  
He hopped down off the stool and walked around to stand next to Anne. Harry followed, pressing against his back almost in a comforting manner.  
  
“Here's the-” Eleanor said as she entered the room with a small canister, taking in the scene before her. “I'd help-”  
  
“But she doesn't want to burn your lovely home down,” Louis finished, causing Harry to snort, sending hot air across his cheek.  
  
“You could whip up another batch of coffee,” Anne told her, wiping her hands on a towel. “Louis and Harry, chop the peppers. One red, one green, one jalapeno.”  
  
Louis nodded, taking the knife she handed him as Eleanor made a B line around them to get to the coffee maker. Biting his lip, Louis cut the peppers slowly, knowing he didn't have the skill to do it quickly the way Harry was. Harry finished a moment later and gathered the chunks, placing them into the pan, adding a few mushrooms before looking over at Louis with a small smile.

“Need some help?” he asked low and amused. Louis pursed his lips but nodded. The older boy smiled widely and stepped up behind him, arranging his fingers on the pepper and adjusting his grip on the knife. “Like this,” Harry mumbled, guiding his hand and the blade. Louis shivered as his warm breath caressed his cheek and his chin scraped over where his neck and shoulder met. Harry moved closer still and Louis felt _something_ digging into the small of his back.

“Aren't they cute?” Eleanor laughed.

Louis twitched, becoming tense once again while Harry somehow moved closer, his arms wrapping further around him in reaction.  
  
“He's always wanted an older brother,” she mock whispered to Anne, who's eyebrows rose. If two brothers acted the way Harry and Louis did, they would be on that American show Gemma watched all the time, Superparanormal or something like that.  
  
Louis, meanwhile was shaking slightly, the guilt coming back in waves. Eleanor trusted Harry, trusted Louis himself so much that them screwing around behind her back never crossed her mind. She thought they were close like family. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to take the knife and stick himself with it in punishment for betraying her this way. As usual, Harry picked up on this and tightened his grip on Louis' hand and the knife. Louis knew he should be angry with Harry too, angry at both of them, yet all he wanted was to sink back into the older boy's warm embrace and hide from the world.  
  
“All done!” Harry said suddenly, bringing Louis back to reality as he moved away to place the rest of the ingredients on the pan while Anne finished beating the eggs and poured them on top, adding the uncooked bits of sausage and another handful of mushrooms, then salt and pepper and some other spices. She carefully lifted it and placed it in the oven and set the timer, she'd have liked to use the other oven but it was already occupied with the turkey.  
  
“ I'm feeling a little dizzy,” Louis gulped, suddenly feeling like shit, all the smells and the nervous guilt building up until a pang began in his head. Jesus fuck. Now wasn't the time for a migraine. He'd had them since puberty, his doctor had told him they were brought on by stressful situations but he'd been lucky enough to avoid them for the last year. Wasn't he a lovely guest to have? “I-”  
  
“Go sit, honey,” Anne said sympathetically, patting his back. He also saw Harry looking at him worriedly, brows furrowed. Louis nodded and turned to sit back on the stool but froze as a sharp pain radiated throughout his skull, making him cry out. Not now. Not fucking now. Harry got to him before anyone else had moved, pressing against his side and hovering worriedly. “What's wrong?”  
  
Louis went to shake his head but realized his mistake. “I...I get,”  
  
“He gets migraines,” Eleanor spoke up, moving to his side as well. “He has meds at home but hasn't needed them in a long time.”  
  
Louis whimpered, feeling like he was going to throw up. God. Puke in the kitchen where breakfast is being prepared. Way to leave a good impression, Louis, he thought bitterly. Ignoring everyone, Harry lifted him up and began walking out of the kitchen. Louis slammed his eyes closed, the motion making the dizziness worse. Please don't puke on him, Louis begged himself.

“Get something for him,” Harry called to Anne lowly over his shoulder while Eleanor went to grab a bottle of water and spoke to Anne. “I doubt you have anything strong enough, shoot.”  
  
“I'm a nurse, sweetheart.” Anne said as she followed Harry.  
  
Next thing Louis knew he was being lowered onto the sofa, Harry propping him against the cushions and sitting with him, draping Louis' legs over his own and he could hear Anne speaking.  
  
“The nearest hospital is an hour from here, and it would take Jay an hour to get here.” She sighed.  
  
“You're a nurse,” Harry said, “I know you keep stuff in the house for emergencies. Do something,”  
  
“Harry, he's fifteen. I--”  
  
“Mum.” Harry barked. “He's in pain. Do. Something.”

“Louis?” Anne spoke softly, “Are you allergic to any medicines?”

Feeling like his head would explode if he spoke, Louis kept his eyes closed tightly and whispered “No.”  
  
Anne moved away then, “Eleanor, I need you to help me.”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Her footsteps faded as well and Louis wanted to cry. He had gone a year without the headaches, why now? On Christmas no less. Harry massaged his calf then, as if he could read Louis' mind.

“It's going to be alright, sweetheart.” Harry whispered to him, placing a tender kiss on the back of his hand.  
  
“M'sorry,” Louis whispered, cringing a little at the nausea. “for being so much trouble.”  
  
“Hey,” Harry's thumb worked circles into his wrist, “you couldn't have known. It's no trouble. You come first.”  
  
The sincerity of the words hit Louis like a ton of bricks. “ Harry...” before he could say more Anne was back. “Alright, honey, I'm going to need you to get your arm out of the jumper.”  
  
Louis swallowed, that meant a needle. Harry must have read his hesitance 'cause he shifted. “Uh mum, isn't there a pill?”  
  
“The needle is faster-”  
  
“S'okay, Harry.” Louis gulped, moving slowly and trying not to lift his head more than necessary, feeling like it might implode if he did. He felt a wet cotton swab on his arm before a tiny prick, and then the pressure of another, dry cotton swab on his arm over the injection point.  
  
“That'll make you feel better,” Anne said, “Rest.”  
  
“Thank you, Anne.” Louis whispered, “I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable-”  
  
“No no,” she soothed, “it's alright. I'm not supposed to keep this stuff in the house, but my kids come first. If we were to get snowed in or a storm were to hit, it's better to have it here. I wouldn't have made you wait an hour to get relief, sweetie. Now if it had been something you'd never experienced before, you'd be in an ambulance. ”  
  
Louis just nodded, suddenly feeling heavy, like hot cement was running through his veins. Oh. Anne didn't fuck around, it seemed. As the... whatever was in the needle made it's way through his system he felt his migraine ebbing away. “ Harry.” he muttered, slowly opening his eyes, “thank you for....” he trailed off as his eyes wandered to Harry's hair. “Curly.”  
  
Harry looked at Anne, “Gave him the good stuff, I see.”  
  
Anne nodded, “Works quicker.”  
  
“Harry? Can we do it agai-”  
  
“Louis!” Harry near shouted and Anne froze where she was cleaning up to look at them while Eleanor pulled a confused face. “You're in no condition to chop vegetables.”

“Kay.” Louis nodded. “Soon though, you're...” a giggle, “very good at chopping vegetablessss.”

Harry fought to keep his expression amused, and smiled at his mum who was giving him _a look_. “Sure, Lou. I'll teach you all about it.”

“Yay!”  
  
Eleanor shook her head, snorting in amusement. “So I guess it truly is a Happy Christmas for him.”  
  
Louis' eyes widened comically, “It's Christmas!” He gasped, sitting up and only making it half way before Harry pushed him back down.  
  
“Lie down.”  
  
“I can't lie down, Harry, it's Christmas.”

Anne burst into laughter then as did Eleanor and Harry, while Louis looked at them all in confusion. What was funny? He wondered to himself. It _was_ Christmas.

-:-

All in all, Christmas turned out to be great. When Jay had arrived, Anne had been upfront about Louis' migraine episode and Jay had thanked her while hugging a slightly out of it Louis who was pawing at Harry. After dinner they had opened gifts, Louis getting three more because everyone knew trying to mix Christmas/Birthday presents wasn't the best idea, though Louis wouldn't have complained if they had. He got a lovely white jumper from his mum, and a pair of vans from Eleanor, while Harry had given him a bracelet with a set of dice on it. Louis had hugged everyone, blushing when it was Harry's turn. He also met Gemma, Harry's sister who arrived an hour ahead of Jay. His heart had stopped when Harry gave Eleanor her gift, a small box. It had turned out to be earrings, but Louis still felt a pang of jealousy, not at the gift, just in general.  
  
After that, Anne and Jay disappeared into the kitchen to make tea, while Gemma and Eleanor discussed collage life and laughed their heads off; Eleanor tucked under Harry's arm.

“Should probably get my bag,” Louis cleared his throat and stood, making his way around the sofa.

“I'll help you,” Harry nodded, moving away from Eleanor and Gemma.  
  
“We're not leaving for a bit yet, Lou,” Eleanor informed him, looking over her shoulder.  
  
“I know,” he shrugged, “just wanna get it out of the way before I get too lazy.”  
  
She nodded and Louis went on his way, aware that Harry was right behind him as they climbed the stairs. His breathing hitched when they reached the hallway leading to the guestroom and Harry moved closer until there was barely an inch between them as they walked. The second they were in the room Harry plastered himself against Louis' back causing the smaller boy to moan. Louis turned his head, opening his mouth as Harry's descended. Harry ate at his lips, tongue plunging deep, making Louis feel hot and needy as he reached up to dig his fingers into those curls. Harry's arms wrapped around him, holding him close as they continued to devour each other.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, pulling away, making Harry chase his lips and catch the bottom one between his teeth. Louis moaned. “Nnng. Harry,” He pulled away again, this time managing to put a little distance between them, his hand shooting out to stop Harry when he tried to come closer. 

“Harry, you're my sister's boyfriend. I... we... this is wrong.”  
  
Harry gripped the hand keeping him away and tugged, pulling Louis back to him and kissing his forehead. “I know,” he sighed, “but, I can't _not_ want you, Louis.”

“That doesn't... change, anything. At the end of the day, your hers. I-”

“Now that's where you're wrong.” Harry disagreed, “If I were hers, I wouldn't have wanted you. El and I... we had something in common in a world were everyone wanted one thing, and we stuck together because of it. Then she took me home to meet her family and I discovered what true want felt like, and it made me realize I was settling because I didn't want to be alone, on my terms of course. Like you said, you can force yourself to like someone, but it's not real.”  
  
“Why... why didn't you leave her, then?” Louis asked, unable to stop himself from resting his head against the taller boy's shoulder.  
  
“Thought that should be obvious,” Harry rubbed his back. “I didn't mean to string her along, but I knew it was the only way I'd be able to see you.”  
  
“Could've just talked to me,”  
  
“Right. The guy who dumped your sister randomly shows up to talk, that's not weird at all.”  
  
Louis laughed exasperatedly, “You know what I me-eaan.” he paused, “I...liked you since we met, I definitely would have been open to it. It's a big mess, now.”  
  
“It doesn't have to be,” Harry wrapped both arms around him, “this, what I feel for you isn't some fleeting...thing. If it were, I wouldn't have allowed this morning to happen and we wouldn't be talking right now. I want to be with you, Louis.”  
  
“Harry. How are we going to do this? First off, if you dump my sister to be with me? My mum is going to kill you. S econd, there's no way they'd let me see you after that. T hird, Eleanor would hate me forever. I... I can't be a fucking... home wrecker, Harry.”  
  
“ I'm breaking up with her either way, love, so I suppose it doesn't matter.” Harry kissed his cheek, “These things happen, Eleanor won't hate you. She'll be angry, yes. So will Jay, and my mum. But... Louis?”  
  
Louis tilted his head up, brushing his nose against Harry's jaw. “Hmm?”  
  
“How do you feel, about me?”  
  
“I thought it should be obvious.” Louis repeated Harry's earlier words. “Aren't we selfish? Being together will hurt--”  
  
“No, Louis.” Harry shook his head and cupped Louis' face so their eyes met. “You know what's selfish? Me being with Eleanor while I can't stop thinking of you. That's not fair to her.”  
  
“ I can't stop stop thinking about you, either.” Louis breathed, pushing forward to press their lips together. “I'm sorry,” he whined against Harry's lips. “I'm sorry I did this, it's my fault-”  
  
Harry yanked him forward until they were flush together. “You did.” Harry kissed him. “You made me realize I was living a lie,” another kiss. “Made me see it was fake.” another kiss. “I care for her, I don't love her. I don't know what made me think I could. ” another kiss. “Don't apologize, my love. You've done nothing wrong.”  
  
“That's not true,” Louis sighed, “this morning... I... we,”  
  
“It was wrong, yes, though, only if I kept up my relationship with her.”  
  
“Harry, what makes it wrong is that we did it while you are _still_ with her.”  
  
“I'm sorry,” Harry swallowed, “I couldn't stop myself. I felt like I would die if I went another second without touching you.”

“Yes.” Louis nodded, “I felt the same. I still feel that way. We have to do something, Harry.”

“I know what I want. I want to be with you and I _am_ going to leave Eleanor.

“Not today, Harry, it's Christmas”

-:-

On December 26 th  Louis had just come home from visiting his nan and helping her unload her suitcases after her return from visiting an Aunt. She had given him two presents and they'd spoken about school and _girls,_ he had tried not to laugh at that. Then she'd stuffed him with sweets and sent him on his way - he was going to need to go on an emergency diet after the New Year at this rate.  
  
As Louis pushed the door open he noticed everything was quieter than usual. He took his coat and boots off and looked around. Hmm. His mum had said she might pay Mrs. Graham a visit so he wasn't too worried.  
  
The stairs cre a ked and Louis saw a blur out of the corner of his eye, startling him. He barely had time to react before Eleanor was on top of him, furiously screaming and scratching at him. Louis froze, too shocked to do anything allowing her to push him to floor, her nails digging into his cheek. He made weak attempts to push her off, his breathing becoming shallow from shock and panic. “I hate you! I hate you Louis Tomlinson!”  
  
 He could feel tears streaming down his face, or maybe it was blood. He wasn't sure. Either way, he deserved it."El, please, I'm sorry!"  
  
"You stole my fucking boyfriend! _Fuck_ your sorry!"  
  
As fast as it had happened, she was gone. And Louis lay there stunned, his breath coming in short, quick gasps, his mind vaguely registering Harry's voice shouting at Eleanor.  
  
Eleanor's angry sobs echoed though the house then and Harry was kneeling next to him, pulling him up. “Breathe, baby. Come on,”  
  
“Baby?!” Eleanor shrieked, moving forward, eyes livid.

Harry pushed Louis behind and spun to face her. “Come near him again, and I _will_  stop you, Eleanor. By any means necessary.”  
She ignored him, taking another step until Harry's hand lashed out, gripping her wrist tightly. “ _Maybe you didn't hear me_.”  
  
Eleanor looked up at him then, backing away from whatever she saw in Harry's eyes. “Go to hell, both of you.” She left the room and the front door slammed a moment later.  
  
Louis' knees gave out and a sob escaped from his mouth, Harry catching him before he could fall and pulling him into the kitchen. “I told her,” Harry said grimly.  
  
Louis reached up to touch the stinging scratch on his cheek. “I figured.”  
  
Harry looked angry at that, “She shouldn't have touched you.”  
  
“I deserved it.” Louis whispered, “I more or less stole her boyfriend.”  
  
“No one hurts you.” Harry growled. “The only thing that stopped me from breaking her neck was the fact that she's your sister.”  
  
There was no lie in Harry's eyes and Louis shivered, wondering why he invoked these reactions from the older boy. Did Harry see him as a fragile little teacup, or was it something else? As he thought about it, a wave of guilt overwhelmed him. The emotions swirled within him, causing a tornado of confusion and pain, but also relief.Yet, the fact that Harry was his and his alone had a calming effect, making it hard for everything else to swallow him.  Louis was yanked from his thoughts as Harry began cleaning the scratches on his face. Harry. He hadn't considered how Harry felt in all this.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice small as he reached up to grip Harry's wrist.

Harry let out a laugh at that and kissed the hand on his wrist. “You nearly get your eyes scratched out and you ask if I'm okay?”  
  
Looking down, Louis blew out a breath. “I guess.” he looked back up, “I just... don't want you to feel like... like you've made a mistake.”  
  
Louis found himself being pulled into a hug and the tension left his body, leaving him soft and pliant in Harry's arms. “You could never be a mistake. I'm yours, for as long as you want me.”  
  
“You might get sick of me before I'm ready to let you go...”  
  
“I could say the same.” Harry smiled.  
  
Closing his eyes, Louis hugged Harry again, allowing himself to soak up the warmth and comfort. “I... I love you,”  
  
Harry pulled back from the hug and stared at him, eyes unreadable and Louis feared he may have just wrecked everything. “Say it again.” Harry demanded and Louis' breath hitched. “Say it again so I can see it from your lips, so I know I wasn't imagining it.”  
  
Fears calmed, Louis bit his lip and looked Harry in the eye. “I love you, Harry.”  
  
“Again.”

Louis laughed, “I love you.”  
  
Harry's eyes closed as he rested their foreheads together. “I love you, too. Louis Tomlinson, we'll figure everything out. El will be alright.”  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"For now maybe, but in time she'll see this was unavoidable."  
  
"Un-unavoidable?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak again. "Louis... you're-"

“I see you two have sorted yourselves out.”

Both boys jumped and Harry turned to face the owner of the voice, keeping himself in front of Louis. “Jay,” Harry nodded. “We have.”  
  
Louis peeked over Harry's shoulder, terrified of what he would see on his mother's face. She looked... tired, but not at all surprised. “Have you told Eleanor?”  
  
Pushing himself further into her line of vision he pointed to the scratches on his face. “What do you think?”  
  
Anger sparked across Jay's features then and she pursed her lips. “I'll speak to her later. I don't care how angry she was, she had no right to assault you.”  
  
“Agreed.” Harry growled, practically vibrating with rage as he thought about it.  
  
Jay watched Harry, observing the way her son's touch calmed him. She and Anne had had a long talk about it the day before, both women deciding their children's strange interactions could only mean one thing. Neither of them seemed to be aware of this, though. She hoped to God Harry didn't pull away from Louis if it turned out to be true.

“This is serious, then.” she nodded at them.  
  
“It is.” Harry acknowledged. “Your son is my Bonded.”  
  
Jay gasped, as did Louis. The younger boy fell into the chair behind him, stunned into silence.

“H-Harry.” Louis gasped, nearly hyperventilating now. 

Jay looked worried but backed away. “You two aren't finished talking. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me.”  
  
“No,” Harry stopped her, “Louis and I will go upstairs.”  
  
Jay raised her eyebrows at him and Harry coloured. “He may need to lie down, after we talk.”  
  
“Mmmhmmm.” she looked at him in a way that reminded him of his own mother. “I'm bringing a tray up there in half an hour,” she warned. Harry gulped and nodded.  
  
Louis hadn't moved or spoken since Harry's declaration but allowed himself to be led up the stairs where he was sat on his bed. “You. You said, How? H-How do you know? I-I-I'm not sixteen.”  
  
“Louis, breath.” Harry knelt in front of him. “I figured it out after we left last summer. I felt like I was... craving something, but I didn't know what. All I could think of was seeing you again. I dreamt about you, thought about you constantly. At the same time, I had myself convinced I was some sort of pervert.”  
  
Louis laughed at that.  
  
“And it was like I knew what was going on but I blocked it out somehow. Then I researched a bit and came up with an answer I already knew in my heart... in my _soul_.”  
  
“Which was why you wanted to stay with your mum for Christmas.” Louis guessed, knowing he was right when Harry looked down.  
  
“I was afraid I'd... attack you or something.”  
  
Louis laughed again, a tiny snort coming out as well. “I would have let you, then it wouldn't have been an attack.” he chided, leaning down to brush their noses together. “You didn't plan on stopping here the other night, did you?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “I'd been feeling... a pull, all day. And it made me irritable and snappy, like I’d gone a week without caffeine-”  
  
Louis cleared his throat, feeling guilty. “That was me, I think. I um... I'd spent the day...the whole day, wishing to see you and I was agitated as well. Sorry.” he squeaked as Harry sunk his teeth into his jaw.  
  
“Should've known,” Harry hummed. “I decided pretty much ten minutes from the turn off that you needed your present right then. El was confused, she'd thought we would stop by before we went back to school and give you and Jay your gifts. Then once I got here, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you... which was why I dragged you with us.”  
  
“You didn't drag me,” Louis kissed him lightly, then pulled back, curiosity itching at his brain. “You seem okay, with this...” he gestured between them. “but, last summer you said-”  
  
“Last summer I was a prick.” Harry admitted, “I may have also been afraid. Up until you, the thought of being with someone, loving them so much, needing them...scared me to death, because, what if I lost that person the way my mum lost my dad? She was hollow for years, Louis. He died when I was eight and she's still not the same. She puts on a good show for my sister and I, but it's like... I can feel, that if it weren't for us, she wouldn't be here. I never wanted to know what that felt like. The thought still scares me to death.”  
  
Louis reached out and laid his hands on either side of Harry's face. “I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
“I know.” Harry swallowed and Louis could see the fear in his eyes.

Sighing, he pushed himself further up the bed. “Lie down with me?” 

Harry nodded and crawled onto the bed beside him, lying his head on Louis' chest, right over his heart as Louis began running his fingers through his curls.

“There are no guarantees in life, not with that kind of thing, but being terrified of experiencing something because you might lose it in the long run is no way to go about life. I'm afraid too. But I'm still gonna love you with everything I have.”  
  
Lifting his head, Harry pushed himself onto his elbow so he was hovering over Louis. “You're braver than I was at your age. I wouldn't even date.”  
  
Louis looked at him fondly. “You made me strong enough to take the chance.”

Leaning in, Harry kissed him tenderly. "You do realize we have about a year before the bond truly kicks in?"

"Oh man," Louis smiled widely, "if we're this bad now, imagine what it'll be like then."  
  
"Mmm...We'll have to lock ourselves away and let the Bond have it's way with us, make sure it's..." Harry trailed a hand down to press into the skin below Louis' belly button. "Deep."  
  
"I agree," Louis hummed, tangling his fingers in Harry's curls. "we have a year to practice..."  
  
"There will be no practicing anything in this house, Louis Tomlinson." Jay said from the doorway. She walked into the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits, eyeing them both. "I mean it." As she walked out again she paused by the door, pointing at it. "This stays open."  
  
Harry turned pink."Yes Ma'am." 

“So what now?” Louis giggled, “Do we live happily ever after?”   
  
They had a few things to figure out. Eleanor, for one. Louis knew his guilt would probably never go away... but sometimes you just can't stop fate.

“Yes.” Harry hummed, “So happily.”

**Author's Note:**

> iamjacinth.tumblr.com
> 
> I love soulmate/soulbond stories, the love at first sight ones, the 'I hate your guts... damn we're soulmates' ones... I love them all. I just wanted to do something a little different, where they fall in love before the bond is able to kick in full force. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
